Gotta get me some
by mikibel15
Summary: Kariya no lo sabia, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Y hikaru se lo dejaría en claro. ¿Quién puede Más?


Kariya no lo sabia, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Y hikaru se lo dejaría en claro. ¿Quién puede Más?

_Gotta get me some-Nickelback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…**.*Gotta Get Me Some*….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De haber sido por él, ni siquiera habría ido. No era la primera vez que iba a estos clubes pero la música no era de su gusto como para bailarla y estar solo en una mesa no era especialmente divertido. Revolvió un poco su bebida con la bombillita de su vaso, aburrido de ver a sus amigos en la pista de baile. Minamisawa había sido el de la idea y Kariya estaba seguro de que la idea de elegir un club nocturno, con la música a todo lo que da y no más luces que los lásers de colores, surgió con el plan de poder molestar a Kurama a gusto.

Oh si, Kariya tenía una muy buena vista de lo que su equipo estaba haciendo y había unas cuantas cosas que hasta ahora no se había enterado. Vaya, quien se atreviera a decir ahora que no había buena relación entre compañeros.

Con un suspiro, se recostó en su asiento dando una lenta mirada a su alrededor. En su recorrido sus ojos dieron a parar a la barra de bebidas, donde un pequeño grupo reía y tomaba, notablemente pasados de copas. Entre ellos, vio a un trío de chicas mirando en su dirección, riendo por lo bajo y codeando a la morena del medio. Kariya elevo una ceja, mirando con más atención.

La chica era bonita, no podía negarlo. A simple vista parecía perfecta, tal vez más de lo que él quisiera. A pesar de la poca luz, Masaki vio un brillo juguetón en sus ojos oscuros e inmediatamente perdió el interés. Apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, Kariya le sonrió con flojera y siguió buscando algo con lo que distraerse. No tenía pensado perder el tiempo con alguien que se dejara usar según sus deseos; de ser así ya perdía la gracia. Dio un suspiro lento, cerrando un segundo los ojos; en momentos como ese, le gustaría tener a Hikaru cerca para molestarlo.

_Oh_

Como quien hubiera prendido una luz dentro de su cabeza, Kariya abrió los ojos entusiasmado y sonrió con malicia levándose en su lugar. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Con el pequeño kabeyama si era divertido jugar. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se mezclo en el mar de gente buscando una cabellera morada e intentando no tocar algo que no debiera, tarea un poco complicada tratándose de los movimientos sugerentes que todos hacían. Sin pensarlo, se detuvo en su lugar viendo asombrado a una pareja bailar. _Dios, ¿no le dolería doblarse así?_ sobresaltado, dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió un toque en el trasero; bien no era como si hubiera mucho espacio como para moverse, pero eso tampoco era demasiada excusa. Abochornado, se abrió paso entre las personas hasta llegar a las escaleras, aun sin poder encontrar a su presa.

Ya un poco más calmado, bufo por lo bajo recostándose de espaldas al pasamanos de la escalera con los brazos cruzados. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Estaba seguro de haberlo visto entrar a la discoteca; él junto con Tenma y Shinsuke habían sido los primeros en entrar, hasta los había visto en el centro de la pista bailando con los otros. En cierta forma, Kariya no podía negar que había sentido un poco de miedo al ver al portero suplente bailotear entre tanta gente como un conejito. Aunque claro que con Sangoku pegado a él, no correría mucho peligro. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Acaso esa no era ya la tercera vez que pasaban la misma canción?

Masaki resoplo frustrado, en parte por no encontrar al delantero y en parte por tener que soportar esa estúpida música. O ya era un sistema típico del club pasar más de una vez la misma canción o estaban cortos de material. En lo personal, Kariya esperaba que sea lo primero, sino golpearía a Minamisawa la próxima vez que ofreciera volver a ese lugar. Frunció el ceño, aun escrutando la pista de baile. Había demasiadas personas, por lo que podría haberse divertido con cualquiera de ellas. La morena de hace un rato, por ejemplo. Pero simplemente no quería.

A Hikaru era al que quería y el mocoso no aparecía.

Ya era una costumbre tener al pequeño Kabeyama cerca. De alguna forma se podría decir que eran amigos; Kariya había aflojado un poco con Hikaru y había empezado a entrenar limpiamente con él- había demostrado ser un jugador capacitado y Masaki pensó que valía la pena enseñarle algunos trucos- mientras el menor lo ayudaba de vez en cuando en algunas materias- no es que Hikaru sea muy bueno en ellas, pero le ponía ganas y de alguna forma lograba convencer al otro para que mejorara- y contando las bromas que Kariya le gastaba de vez en cuando al menor, bueno, se podría decir que era con quien mejor relación tenia. De solo pensarlo, Kariya sonrió.

Hikaru era una persona interesante. Estaba claramente por debajo de Kariya en cuanto a la actitud, pero esa personalidad tan ingenua e inocente era algo realmente _tentativo_ para el defensa; le era imposible no meterse con él. Al principio había ido con Kirino y fue entretenido por un rato; pero su sempai tenía muy mal carácter y como casi no caía en sus juegos, ya había perdido la gracia. También lo había echo con Shinsuke y con Tenma y esos si que rebosaban de inocencia- casi rayando la estupidez, sin ánimos de ofender- pero ya se había ganado unas miradas envenenadas por parte del portero y el menor de los Tsurugi, por lo que esos dos tampoco duraron mucho tiempo.

En cambio, Hikaru era mucho más fácil.

_**She bought a couple rounds and I got the feeling,**____**she could really handle alcohol**___

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos cuando cambiaron la canción por una que él muy bien conocía en el preciso instante en que una esponjosa cabellera morada pasaba a su lado. Una lenta sonrisa maliciosa se fue formando en el moreno rostro del defensa, con los ojos ámbar brillantes de diversión. Bueno, las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Se movió de su lugar sin perder ni un momento de vista al menor. En estos momentos la suerte le sonreía, por lo que aprovecharía al máximo la atmósfera y…

_**You know, she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one**_

… empezaría a jugar.

Balanceando su cuerpo sutilmente al ritmo de la música, se fue acercando al pequeño cuerpo de su victima. Kariya lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se iba armando paso entre los adolescentes; Hikaru miraba en todas direcciones aparente perdido; seguramente había quedado con los otros dos en que los esperaran y ahora no los podía encontrar entre tanta gente. El defensa se relamió los labios canturreando en su mente la letra de la canción, sorprendido de su tan buena suerte.

_**Gotta get me some**_

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, ambos en un pequeño rincón sin demasiada gente para molestar, Masaki extendió sus brazos hasta rodear la estrecha cintura del menor e inclino su boca sonriente hasta el oído del más bajo:

_**-God almighty! Look at that body**_- canturreo suavemente sin dejar de moverse, pegando completamente su cuerpo al de Hikaru-___**Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari**__**. **__**She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun-**_ Kariya paseo lentamente sus manos por las caderas del más bajo hasta quedar frente a frente con él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-_**Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun**_- Hikaru temblaba entre sus brazos moviéndose hipnotizado por las parpadeantes luces y los ojos del mayor, la música, la letra y el suave aliento de Kariya prácticamente sobre sus labios. _Perfecto._ Inconcientemente, cerró los ojos, deseando sin querer, que el defensa bajara más.

Solo unos centímetros más.

Y de repente todo acabo; ya no tenía a Kariya tan cerca y creía sentirlo estremecerse. Desconcertado, Hikaru abrió los ojos y sintió su estomago encogerse. Kariya reía. Sin importar que tan alta la música estuviera o que tan poca luz hubiera, Hikaru podía ver perfectamente a su sempai descostillándose a carcajada limpia y hasta oírlo por la corta cercanía. Hikaru se mordió los labios sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y un pesar molesto instalarse en el pecho.

Claro, era demasiado perfecto viniendo de parte de él.

El pequeño delantero tenso su cuerpo cuando Kariya clavo nuevamente sus ojos ámbar en los suyos aun con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, seguramente deseoso de seguir riendo, y se inclino lo suficiente como para que sus frentes quedaran pegadas. Hikaru apretó los dientes molesto por _bum bum_ de su corazón; ni en circunstancias tan dolorosas como esas, su corazón dejaba de acelerarse por él.

-Que ingenuo eres, Hikaru-ronroneo con burla y, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Masaki apretó con sus dedos las morena mejilla del más bajo, estirándola suavemente. Como si fuera tierno, como si fuera divertido. Como si fuera un pequeño mocoso al que han arrancado su golosina y ese simple gesto lo arreglara todo.

Y en cierta forma Kariya, lo creía.

Viendo al mayor marchar mezclase entre la gente, con la cabeza alta, altanero y satisfecho, Hikaru seguía en su lugar con los puños apretados y un nudo en la garganta, perdido en la letra de la canción. Estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de Kariya, a que se riera de él, pero hacia tiempo que las cosas habían empezado a tomar más intensidad; toques, susurros, miradas afiladas y comentarios vergonzosos, su sempai siempre aparecía con algo nuevo para probar. Y hasta ahora, esto había sido la peor.

Y Hikaru no se lo dejaría pasar. Por mucho tiempo lo aguanto, ingenuo a que solo eran juegos de amigos, nuevos a su parecer, pero con buenas intenciones a fin de cuentas. Pero ahora todo empezó a cambiar, Hikaru había crecido y con él también sus sentimientos. Y en cuanto a eso, no tenia pensado dejar que Kariya también se aprovechara de ellos. No le daría el gusto. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Hikaru se forzó a avanzar familiarizándose con la canción; según sus cálculos, el dj tenia la costumbre de pasar cuatro veces la misma canción- o cambiarla por otra por si al publico no le agradaba y seguir con el mismo patrón- y como su sempai le demostró cierto agrado por esta, él también aprovecharía la situación.

_**Lookin' like a rockstar**_

Con los ojos entrecerrando tratando de ver por entre los confusos lásers de colores, fue esquivando de apoco a los demás adolescentes, apretando los puños para calmar el temblor de sus manos; estaba nervioso, desgraciadamente no podía negarlo, era la primera vez que haría algo así- rogaba para si que también sea la única- y no estaba seguro de cómo saldría, pero aun así estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás. Respiro hondo cuando la canción volvió a comenzar y pudo divisar a pocos metros de él las anchas espaldas de su sempai. Ya era hora.

_**Under the hot lights, underneath the spotlight**___

Con cuidado, tomo la mano del mayor- Hikaru sonrió para si cuando sintió el leve sobresalto del otro- haciéndole girar lentamente hasta poder quedar frente a él y enrollar los brazos entorno a su cuello para que queden a la misma altura. Hikaru sonrió levemente al ver los ojos confusos y asombrados del otro, y por una fracción de segundo, se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer.

Solo, por un segundo.

_**Even goin' all night**___

Porque Kariya no lo sabia, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Y el tierno e inocente Hikaru se lo dejaría en claro.

_- ¿Quién puede más?_- susurro a centímetros de sus labios y mirándolo directamente a los ojos comenzó a bailar. Lento, sin prisas, lo suficientemente pegado al mayor para que este sintiera el sutil balanceo de sus caderas, casi pegadas a las de él. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, el delantero movió sus manos por los brazos y pecho del mayor, con cuidado, como si tanteara por un sitio peligroso; y como Kariya solo se había limitado a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, prácticamente lo era.

Hikaru sabia que después de esto las cosas entre ellos iban a cambiar- para bien o para mal- pero no podía detenerse. Porque cuando estuvieron juntos, y ahora también, algo se había encendido en su interior, deseoso de sentir más; de tenerlo más cerca, de disfrutar más, _de llegar a más._ Hikaru quería más, y se lo haría saber, tenia que hacerlo sin importar qué. Con un suspiro tembloroso, el menor dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del defensa rodeando su cintura con los brazos y dijo contra su oído:

_**-**__**Gotta get me some**_- casi con ternura, el menor suspiro contra su piel aun sin dejar de moverse, delineando superficialmente el camino desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula del otro con los labios. De puntillas, Hikaru se alzo para que ambas narices se tocaran levemente y humedeciendo delicadamente sus labios, casi tocando con su lengua los de su sempai, rozo su boca con la del mayor. Con las mejillas encendidas y un delicioso toque eléctrico corriendo por su cuerpo, Hikaru se fue separando lentamente del otro, marcando con sus manos la distancia entre ambos cuerpo, hasta camuflarse con las demás personas ajenas a sus actos aun moviendo sus caderas, incitándolo a que lo siguiera.

Y con el corazón desembocado, las manos temblorosas y ya sin poder ver a su sempai, el pequeño delantero espero que lo hiciera.

Petrificado en su lugar, Kariya observo al otro alejarse de espaldas a él, con un suave contoneo. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Masaki toco levemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo aun en ellos el cosquilleo de haber tenido por un segundos los otros tan cerca. Sin querer, mordió sus labios y apretó los puños, forzando a su vista a ver por entre las personas y el humo de las maquinas, la cabellera morada del menor; sentía un pequeño calor el la boca del estomago y el deseo de sentir completamente la boca de Hikaru contra la suya apenas le permitía pensar con claridad. Seguido por el impulso, se interno entre el mar de gente danzante y busco frenético a su pequeño deseo ¡Dios! Necesitaba encontrarlo. Sentía que sus manos cosquillaban deseosas de volver a tocar al pequeño Kabeyama, sus labios clamaban por besar, morder y saboreas los finos labios del otro, su cuerpo completo quemaba por la necesidad de tenerlo junto a él, que le era casi imposible estar en ese espacio tan lleno. Quería más.

_Más, más, más._

Y todo calor, aumento aun más cuando lo encontró en el centro de la pista bajo los reflectores, bailando solo. A base de empujones, Kariya comenzó a abrirse paso sin despegar sus ojos del delantero, porque simplemente no podía; era completamente hipnotizante el movimiento de sus caderas, sus finos brazos balanceándose al ritmo de la banda, sus labios fruncidos en una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos, maldita sea, sus ojos brillantes de inocencia, tan puros, tan calidos sin una sola pizca de maldad o picardía. Tan diferentes a los suyos que Kariya deseo poder hundirse en ellos, disfrutar de esa tan tierna pureza, ser él y solamente él el que la corrompiera que hasta le dolía.

Porque solamente él tenía derecho a acercarse.

_**Everybody wants to know her name**___

Un gruñido grave broto de su boca cuando vio a un par de hombres viendo en la dirección de Hikaru con unas sonrisas lascivas y los ojos brillantes de deseo. Frunciendo el ceño, Kariya apretó más el paso en dirección al defensa. Hikaru era una costumbre, una necesidad imposible de dejar. El pequeño Kabeyama era todo lo que necesitaba para estar entretenido y Kariya deseaba que estuviera siempre a su lado, solo para él. Única y exclusivamente para él. Kariya no lo obligaría, pero tampoco lo dejaría ir.

_Después de todo_, pensó con los ojos brillantes de deseo aproximándose a presa, _ tengo que ganármelo._

Cuando finalmente estuvo a sus espaldas, el defensa dirigió una última mirada a los otros dos- asombrados y algo enojados, Masaki no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería- y envolvió con firmeza la cintura del menor haciéndolo girar en su lugar. Sonriente por la mirada desconcertada del más bajo, acuno con su mano libre su rostro tirando de él hacia arriba hasta dejarlo de puntillas y poder llegar a sus labios.

_-Mío_- rugió en su interior besando fieramente sus labios. Tan dulces, tan puros, tan inexpertos al parecer que Kariya sentía que derretía ante ellos. Un gemido bajo broto de la boca del menor cuando Kariya paso suavemente la punta de la lengua por sus labios, que este no se resistió a morder con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerle abrir la boca e internar en su interior su lengua; saboreando, degustado y grabando en su interior tan adictivo sabor. Hikaru era adictivo y en alguna parte de su nublada mente, Kariya se pregunto como no lo había probado antes.

_¿Alguien más ya lo habría echo?_

De solo pensarlo, Kariya gruño entre sus labios dando una última mordida hasta dirigirse al cuello del menor. Apretando posesivamente la estrecha cintura, Masaki tomo con su otra mano la nuca del delantero inclinándola hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a esa zona. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la boca hundiendo sus dientes en la yugular del menor, succionando con fuerza con la firme idea de marcarlo. Él había sido el primero en verlo, él lo había reclamado sin sentir nada aun, y ahora él había sido el primero en probar tan adictivo sabor.

El primero y el único. Hikaru era suyo, ya desde un principio, y lo dejaría bien en claro.

-Solo mío- murmuro entre beso y beso, mordida y mordida, entrechocando sus caderas con las del otro sin despegar un segundo los ojos de los tricolor del menor al ritmo de la canción, arrogante por los asentimientos y palabras del menor.

Hikaru era interesante. Y solo le pertenecía a él. Porque sin proponérselo, Kariya ya se lo había _ganado_.

_**Even goin' all night**___

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bel _


End file.
